Mixed-signal circuits typically include both analog and digital circuit blocks, as well as ports for internal interconnections external connections. Modern circuit design often involves electronic design automation (EDA) tools to simulate and verify circuit block operation and interconnections. However, most EDA tools do not provide for time efficient verification of mixed-signal design integration. In particular, mixed-signal integration verification is a time consuming task that often involves verifying thousands of connections and associated control logic. Conventional simulation can be used to verify the mixed-signal integration, but this involves excessive time for comprehensive verification. The simulation time can be reduced by reducing the scope of verification, but this increases the chances of incorrect designs being approved for production.